The present disclosure relates to cross-linkable polycarbonate terpolymers and teroligomers that contain a photoactive group derived from a benzophenone, which will crosslink upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Also included are processes for forming, blends including, and articles containing such terpolymers/teroligomers.
Polycarbonates (PC) are thermoplastic resins with desirable properties such as high impact strength and toughness, transparency, and heat resistance. However, they also drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as wall thickness decreases. This is undesirable for applications requiring V0 or 5VA performance.